In Your Honor
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: [sequel to My Soldier]Jay Quincy has never really wondered about his father. Will finding a pair of broken glasses make him curious?
1. prologue

**A/N: Here you go, the sequal to "My Soldier." Keep in mind that right now I have no intention of writing a sequal to this, and probably will have no intention of writing one later in the story(unless I suddenly get inspired to write one. Which, while common, is not likely). Anyway, the first chapter is written in Jay's POV. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but I do own Jay.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Hi, I'm Jay Quincy. You may not have heard of me, but I bet you've heard of my parents. That's right, Jude and Tommy Quincy. Jude, first ever winner of Instant Star, is my mom. Tom Quincy, formerly known as "Little Tommy Q", is my step dad. But that's not the whole story. That's the story as far as I was told, and let me tell you, that isn't far. You see, my dad died a few months before I was born, and my step dad, who was friends with my real dad and my mom, helped her out after they had gotten word of his death. He was there then, too. I've known him all my life. As far as I'm concerned, he _is _my real father. But that's not important right now. What _is _important is that I tell you what happened when I decided I wanted to know more about my dad. It all started around my 10th birthday. I was sitting in the attic like I did every time it got cold in the winter, and I decided to look around. I was in the back of the attic when I came across a box labeled Jamie's stuff I opened the box, not knowing anything about anyone named Jamie and figuring it was just left over by the people who used to live here. Inside the box, I saw a bunch of pictures and cds. Just normal stuff, right? Wrong. When I looked closer, I saw that a lot of the pictures were of my mom when she was younger with some other guy. Playing board games, watching movies, stuff like that. I figured it was just her ex-boyfriend and wondered why she would keep them. But as I dug deeper, I saw something strange. It was a small black box, like the kind you would expect to find in a jewelry store. I opened it and saw a beautiful gold diamond ring inside it. I couldn't believe it. I had just found a box full of my dad's stuff. I figured if this was here, there had to be more hidden somewhere, and I could probably find it if I kept looking. So that's what I did. Normally, I wouldn't care much about something like this. I mean, I always had my step dad and my mom and I didn't really need anything else, but this was getting interesting. After searching for a few more minutes, I found another box labeled Jamie's stuff just like the last one. I opened it. Inside, I saw an old army uniform and a pair of broken glasses. I picked up the glasses and headed downstairs, hoping my mom would tell me something about them. I saw her sitting at the kitchen table, and sat down across from her. "Hey, mom." She looked up and smiled, not noticing the glasses in my hands.

"Hey, Jay. What's up? I thought you usually went up to the attic on days like this."

"I did, but I found something weird up there." She raised her eyebrows.

"A mouse?"

"No, nothing like that. Just something I found in one of the boxes."

"What did you find?"

"This." I held up the glasses and she gasped.

"Tommy, I--I think you might want to take a look at this. Hurry!" As soon as she said that, my step dad rushed into the room, breathless.

"What is it?" She pointed to the glasses I was still holding up. He gasped, too. "Oh... my... god."

**A/N: I think you know what the glasses are, so I won't tell you to R&R to find that out, but please R&R anyway. It inspires me. I know that chapter was short, but I didn't really know what else to write.**


	2. Confessions

**A/N: I would like to thank the writers of Searching For David's Heart for inspiring me, and I would if I actually thought they'd be reading this. Lol. Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show(I think you know that by now.)**

**Chapter 2: Confessions**

I heard my mom and dad fighting about the glasses that night. It was confusing. How could something like a pair of broken glasses cause so much drama? "Why did you have to put those boxes in the attic in the first place when you know he goes there all the time?"

"I didn't think he would be interested in any of the boxes, especially not the ones in the back."

"He's 10 years old, Jude! What did you expect?" I hated when they did this. Especially when I caused it. I didn't want them to divorce and my mom to have to find someone else. I liked things the way they were. But I also needed to find out more. I decided to ask my best friend, Toni, for advice. She had always helped me out alot before, and she had always been great at finding things out. I talked to her about it the next day at lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just don't get it, Toni. Why does something like a pair of broken glasses cause them to argue? I mean, they're just glasses!" She shrugged while stuffing a piece of a rather large muffin that was in her luchbox into her mouth. She swallowed.

"Maybe it's not about the glasses." He looked at her.

"Toni, I heard them talking. Trust me, it's about the glasses." She just rolled her eyes at him.

"That's not what I mean, Jay. You know that."

"Then what _do _you mean?" She sighed.

"Never mind. You won't get it anyway." He looked at her desperately.

"Tell me!" She looked shocked. In the8 years she'd known him he had hardly ever acted like this to her. She shook it off.

"Fine. I meant what if the glasses mean something more to your mom than just, you know, glasses?" He raised his eyebrows.

"That's stupid." She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Boys!" She sighed. "Think about it. Did it cross your mind that they could possibly be your real dad's?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't really think it was true. I thought it was just left behind by the people who lived there before us. But then my mom started acting all weird when she saw them. I just--don't know." She nodded and popped another piece of her muffin into her mouth.

"Did you find anything else?"

"Yeah. A bunch of stuff. Like some weird CDs and a uniform and some piece of paper with a name and an adress on it and-" She interrupted him before he could continue.

"Wait. An address?" He nodded. "What name did it say on it?" He thought for a minute.

"Steven Hartburg. Why?"

"Steven Hartburg," She repeated. "I've heard that name before." She thought carefully. "That's it!" She shouted so loudly that it caused Jay to jump slightly.

"What's it?"

"I just remembered."

"That you were trying to give me a heart attack?" She ignored him.

"Steven Hartburg. That's my cousin's friend's name. I forgot where he lived, but I remember that's his name. I've met him before a long time ago."

"When?"

"When I was like 5. I think he came with my cousin to visit your mom and dad."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that guy. Wait a minute. That was him? Are you sure?"

"Positive." He grinned.

"This is great! We can go find him. I'm sure he'll know something. He can tell me." She forced a smile.

"Great idea." The bell rang and he ran off. She got up and strted to gather her stuff. "Too bad he lives in Florida."

**A/N: How will they pull that off? R&R to see.**


End file.
